1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of computer-implemented customer service techniques. More specifically, this invention relates to a computer-implemented technique for maximizing customer satisfaction and first call resolution, including converting telephone calls into online chats, while minimizing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Offering Web based self-service, has been around for many years with the intention of providing answers to customers on a particular website. One objective of Web based self service is to prevent the need for customers on a particular website to have to call a contact center when such customers are not getting answers to the questions or, put plainly, not getting their needs met. It has been found that despite companies investing in self service and other customer service tools, companies are not seeing the anticipated decrease in phone contact volumes from such self service tools. One reason has been found to be an inability of such self service and management tools to resolve problems online. It has been contemplated that one reason for this inability to resolve problems online is due to generic, knowledge based, and current approaches that are not customized.
It would be desirable to provide techniques that maximize customer satisfaction, e.g. including first call resolution, while at the same time minimizing cost.